Pear Company
The Pear Company is a parody of Apple Inc. The Pear Company makes most of the electronics in Victorious and iCarly, including their phones. The Pear Company is also seen and mentioned on many other shows including iCarly, also made by Dan Schneider. All of the PearProducts were specially made for the show and are very similar to Apple Products. Like Apple Products, PearProducts are expensive. PearProducts were originally shaped as rectangles but were recently changed to pear-shaped with the start of Season 2. Computers On Victorious, computers include a series of laptops and desktops. PearBooks and iPears have been seen numerously throughout the show and have some different features. These computers are said to store many MPEG's (Moving Pictures Expert Group) into a single hard drive and have a mixed software between Apple and Windows. It is sometimes seen on the show, and on screen grabs, that there are icons from Microsoft Windows ''such as the 'My Computer icon' from Windows XP and the Internet icon, also from Windows XP. The computer also has a dock, but is blue colored and has many different icons from Windows XP. In the intro there is also a program very similar to iMovie HD. The computers also have applications on the left side of the screen like Windows XP. It has a Shut Down program. It also has the X button, Minimizer, and the + button on the left side, like the Mac. Robbie's grandmother's computer is depicted as an iPear. Holywood Arts seems fond of these computers,as they have a whole section of the library devoted to them. PearBook Model List *PearBook 1 (1st Generation) (2007-2008). Looks like an iBook G4 with a coloured back and light-up Pear logo, one of the most unique PearBooks ever. *PearBook 2 (2nd Generation) (2008-2009). Looks like the original MacBook Pro *PearBook 3 (3rd Generation) (2008-2010). Similar to the Black MacBook *PearBook 4 (4th Generation) (2011- ). Like the current MacBook Pro 13 inch with a colored back. PearPhones .]]On Victorious, the PearPhone is the most seen PearProducts. All of the other major characters have PearPhones too, as well as minor characters, and even some backround characters. In the Second season, there's a new PearPhone, the PearPhone GX, in the shape of a pear. All the major characters have this PearPhone update. The new PearPhone XT was released on Febuary 11, 2012, during the seasons 3 episode, The Worst Couple, it has all the same dementions as the PearPhone GX, but has a virtual assistant exactly like Siri. PearPhones are avalible on such networks as: F Mobile, and Mobile Tech. The gang, excluding Andre, had their PearPhone G5's on a F-Mobile service plan in Survival of the Hottest. Its unknown what service plan he had, possibly a Mobile Tech plan, or an unknown service provider. Mobile Tech appearsto be a poor service, with very little service connectivity, and a lengthy 5-year contract. Robbie had his PearPhone GX on Mobile Tech. On the PearPhone XT, the headphone jack is on the left side, in the deepest ridge, as see in Driving Tori Crazy, on Cat's PearPhone XT. (See the picture on the lower right, with the duck on it.) Also, while in Jade's car, her PearPhone XT was Black, while it's usually, and still is Blue. In Cat Teaches The Eldery, Cat attempts to help the elderies from the "special home" down the street, with their new PearPhone XT's. Each character has their own unique phone. The colors of the PearPhone XT of each character owns are as follow: Tori - '''Special Blue' André - Green Robbie - Baby Blue Cat - Pink Jade -''' Red''' Beck and Lane - Black Trina - Orange ''' Sinjin - '''Purple They mentioned some apps including "The Slap Mobile App", "Squirt Alert" ,"Tinkle Time", "Grumpy Gerbils", "Tap It", and "Talking Reggie". Special Blue PearPhone XT The Special Blue 'PearPhone XT seems to be a Special edition, possibly only avalible in the PearStore website, like the Red iPod Nano/Shuffle, which a portion of your purchase is donated to a special cause. It seems to have special design ques on it such as a Blue front and a light-up Blue Pear logo on the home button, all other PearPhone XT's have a black front, and a white outlined Pear logo on the home button, with a color choice on the back of the PearPhone. Freddie Benson on iCarly and Tori Vega on Victorious have this PearPhone XT. Ruby PearPhone XT The ruby PearPhone XT was used in the episode "April Fool's Blank". It was used in a "Wizard of Oz" sketch. When Dorothy (Cat) was in the Hollywood Art's bathroom she pulls a sparkling ruby red PearPhone out of her pocket. Just then red smoke burst out of a stall accompanied with The Wicked Witch of the West (Jade), who asked " Who took my ruby cell phone?! Was it You?!" Claiming she didn't mean to she tried to give it back but it electrically shocks the witch. Claiming she won't be able to get that ruby cell phone as long as it's April Fool's Day. Before exiting she speaks the famous Wicked Witch line "I'll get you my pretty and you're little fish too". She spoke her stage directions then left. Since this episode wasn't canon, this edition of the PearPhone doesn't exsist even to the Victorious/iCarly universe. Virtual Assistant On the PearPhone XT, this feature is built in to help with common problems or questions. This feature was used in the season 3 episode Andre's Horrible Girl. Robbie asked it where he could find a window fixer, but instead it re-searched his last request and looked for adult diapers. The name is still unknown, and is only avalable on the PearPhone XT. Find My PearPhone Find My PearPhone is a bulit-in app that tracks your PearPhone's location incase you lose it. You can track the location from a PC, iPear, PearPhone, PearPad, or PearPod Touch, with a password. This is a parody of the sevice that is used on Apple mobile devices as well. PearPhone Model List *'PearPhone G1- '(1st generation)- (2007-2008). Looked like original iPhone. Had a rectangular design *'PearPhone G5- '(2nd/3rd Generation)- (2009-2010). Had bronze backing, same rectangular design. *'PearPhone GX- '(4th Generation)- (2011-2012). Had a new Pear shaped design, came with PearChat. *'PearPhone XT- '''(5th generation)- (2012- ). Released on Feb. 11, 2012. Same Pear shape retained, has a feature the same as the iPhone 4S's Siri. PearPads In the Victorious series we see the PearPad. Like the PearPhone, they were first rectangular shape d and later in Season 2, they became pear shaped. In some cases in Season 1, Robbie uses it to give information to the friends, such as in Survival of the Hottest and Sleepover at Sikowitz's. It is more common in Season 2. Robbie uses it in Ice Cream for Ke$ha to look on the ice cream company's website. He also uses it multiple times in Terror on Cupcake Street, which causes Andre to become very annoyed and eventually break the PearPad, which Robbie held a grudge against him for. In Prom Wrecker, Tori uses her PearPad to announce the prom king and queen results. Cat also uses her PearPad 2 a lot such as in Tori Gets Stuck , Prom Wrecker, Locked Up, and Car, Rain, and Fire. Robbie using his PearPad 1 to solve problems is a running gag in the show. One app shown is the Spin A-Ma-Jig. PearPad 2 ownership: *Purple '''- Sinjin *''Blue ''- Tori *''Green ''- Andre (Possible) *''Red ''- Jade (Possible) *''Pink ''- Cat *''Orange ''- Trina *''Baby Blue ''- Robbie (Possible), PearPad 1 Broken. *''Black'' - Beck (Possible) The Blue 'PearPad 2 seems to be a special edition, possibly only avalible in the PearStore website, like the Red iPod Nano/Shuffle, which a portion of your purchase is donated to a special cause. It seems to have special design ques on it such as a Blue front and a light-up Blue Pear logo on the home button, all other PearPad 2's have a black front, and a white outlined Pear logo on the home button, with a color choice on the back of the PearPad 2. Freddie Benson on iCarly and Tori Vega on Victorious have this PearPad. Some guest stars are seen using the Blue PearPad 2. In The Breakfast Bunch, we see the library has a whole shelf of PearPad 2's. Find My PearPad Find My PearPad is a bulit-in app that tracks your PearPad's location in case you lose it. You can track the location from a PC, iPear, PearPhone, PearPad, or PearPod Touch, with a password. This is a parody of the sevice that is used on Apple mobile devices as well. PearPad Model List *'PearPad 1-''' (1st generation)- (2010-2011). Extremly big screen, very thin, and size of small child. Rectangular design. *'PearPad Mini- '(2nd generation)- (2010). Original iPad design, reduced screen size, and increased thickness. Rectangular design. *'PearPad 2-' (3rd generation)- (2011- ). Brand new Pear design, similar to PearPhone GX/XT in overal design, but about triple size. PearChat PearChat was introduced to some Pear Products in 2010, and to all products in 2011. The first time PearChat was used on Victorious, was for Wi-Fi In The Sky, when Tori, Beck, Cat, and Andre used it to work on there story due for class the next day. Episode Influence Pear Products have been seen throughout series, even sometimes annoying people, such as Robbie with his PearPad 1, which was eventualy broken by Andre in Terror on Cupcake Street. Most of the time the prouducts help the gang out by showing them updates on contest, like in Ice Cream for Ke$ha. And by keeping them connected, through the '''The Slap Mobile App. The whole episode Wi-Fi In The Sky, was using PearChat on a PearBook 3 to connect the friends up to finish the story for class. The subplot of The Worst Couple, Tori awaits the release of the new PearPhone XT release, and her PearPhone GX malfunctioning, from being droped in a toliet too many times. Sudent's Color Coordination There seems to be a color coordination with the characters PearProducts: *'Tori '- Blue ''- PearPhone XT, PearPad 2, and PearBook 4. * '''Cat - '''''Pink - PearPhone XT, and PearPad 2. * Robbie '''- ''Baby Blue'' - PearPhone XT, and PearPad 1. * 'Andre '- ''Green ''- PearPhone XT, and PearBook 4. * '''Trina - Orange - '''PearPhone XT, and PearPad 2. * Trivia *The metal band on the PearPhone GX/XT were modeled after the iPhone 4/4S. *PearPad 2's were being used as speakers in the episode Prom Wrecker. *The PearPhone GX is a parody of the iPhone 4. *The PearPhone XT is a parody of the iPhone 4S. *The Hollywood Arts Library has many PearProducts: including a whole desk block of iPears, and a shelf full of PearPad 2's. *If you look closely you can see that the Special Blue PearPhone GX/XT has a ''blue front during cut-scenes. But during live-action scenes it has a '''black ''front, just like the others. Company, Pear Company, Pear Company, Pear Category:Companies